Changing Draco Malfoy
by slytherinprincess91
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the school bully - until he meets Leah. He treats her like every other girl - when he finally realises that he needs to change if he wants to actually make a relationship work. Can he do it? Or will his father's plans change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy has to be one of the meanest, evilest and rudest people I know. He's rich, snobby and the school bully, literally rules the school _and_ everyone moves out of his way in the corridors. He gets good grades in_ everything_ and he is the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team as the Seeker.

Did I mention he is definitely unnaturally hot? There is no way nature could make something so delicately attractive and make every single girl in Hogwarts secretly in love with him. **No way**. He is rather extremely attractive, but I'm too busy reading books and being the bookworm I am to let it affect me.

I'm Leah Miller, a Gryffindor who happens to be in the same year as him. I'm average height, with long brown slightly curly hair, brown eyes and almost as smart as Hermione Granger, who is also in my year. Now back to the story.

He is taller than most boys in our year; with platinum blonde hair that is always soft, silvery gray eyes that would chain you to them so you would stare uncontrollably at him definitely makes him stand out. Somehow I managed to skip the spell that made me want to get in his pants because I saw nothing when I looked at him, except an asshole. Especially the time I was walking past the Black Lake when we were in Third Year.

He spent all his weekends that year with his gang of friends by the lake, pranking people. I was making my way to the castle when he called me over. Why he even bothered to remember my name I would never know, since I was in Gryffindor, the house he hated the most.

I had no idea what to do so I just stood there innocently as he walked down to where I was and I stood helplessly as he raised his hand to the necklace I was wearing and he gave it a sharp tug, breaking off into his hand. He threw it in the lake and smirked.

"I believe I just did you a favour, it was ugly anyway," he sneered.

"You're such a jerk Malfoy," I replied, and he snorted.

"I'm a Slytherin, what do you expect?" he said.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I retorted and stormed off, my long brown curly hair flying behind me. I could hear them all laughing as I fled to the castle. Fast forward to this year, my sixth year and he was still the same old jerk I'd always known.

On Saturday morning the half yearly Quidditch match was on - Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. I wasn't particularly paying attention to the game because I was drawing on a piece of parchment but Ellie, a girl with hazel eyes, medium length light brown hair that was naturally straight who happened to be my best friend _and the_ best Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, pointed out that Malfoy was looking at me directly as he flew past every time and I pulled my head up to see him flying towards our end looking at me again and then he smiled at me so I glared at him to go away.

Half an hour later the game was over- he'd caught the snitch, meaning Slytherin had won. They celebrated long, strong and hard for the next week, always cheering when walking down the corridors and always travelling in packs so no one could pass them. I happened to run into them one afternoon on my way to the dungeons for potions.

I was too busy focusing on just getting to class that I ran head on into Malfoy, the books in my arms falling to the ground. I retrieved them as he said "Watch it". I didn't want to talk to him so I stepped to the side to walk around him and he also stepped to the same side so I couldn't pass. I looked at him and told him to move.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he said in his usual mean voice.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" I said since we were in the same class, getting slightly annoyed as he just stood there with his arms crossed smirking at me so I just pushed straight past him and went to class. Around 10 minutes later he walked in, taking a seat on the other side of the room occasionally glancing over at me, a smirk planted on his face the whole time.

I couldn't find my wand halfway through the lesson - it wasn't in my bag or on my desk and it wasn't on the floor when I remembered the only place it could have dropped - the dungeons where Malfoy got in my way. I was sure he had picked it up and wouldn't give it back anytime soon. That must be why he keeps smirking at me, I thought. At dinner I went up to him to see if my theory was correct.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy" he looked up at me and smirked. I instantly knew he had my wand.

"Do you have my wand?"

"No, why would I have YOUR wand?" Pansy, who was next to him, snorted "Good one Draco".

"I don't have it," he said and I gave up asking because I wasn't going to get it back. I was starving so I sat down next to Ellie and ate dinner and then we went to the common room. I didn't feel like my wand was missing but I found myself in serious trouble over the next few days because I didn't have it in class.

All my teachers were getting mad because I couldn't perform anything without it so after two weeks of getting yelled at constantly I decided to finally go demand I have it back from Malfoy.

I went looking for him Friday evening and I had no idea where I was going to find him so I asked someone who was in Slytherin. They told me he was down in the dungeons and looked at me like I was looking for trouble because I was in Gryffindor.

It was rather a warm night, so I wasn't wearing my robes, only my skirt, shirt and tie. I saw him in the potions classroom and the door was open so I walked in. He hadn't seemed to have seen me yet so I walked right up to him and rested my hands on the bench.

"My wand," I said and he looked up from his cauldron to me.

"What about it?"

"I require it," I said, holding my hand out.

"So?" he said, returning to his cauldron and I was losing patience fast. I grabbed his wrist and asked him to hand it over to me and what do you know? He pulled it out of his robes and almost handed it to me.

"First, you have to kiss me to get it back"

"What?"

"On the lips"

"No!"

"You won't get it back otherwise," a smirk was forming on his thin lips.

"There is no way I am kissing you!"

"Unless you want to stay out of trouble and the hassle of getting a new wand, I'd say just do it and get it over with". He was really frustrating me now.

"I won't do it"

"You expect me to just hand your wand over when you come waltzing in dressed like that?" he said, looking me up and down. I took this as a sort of compliment and leaned forward, quickly kissing him on the lips. It was so quick that I didn't feel a thing and apparently he didn't either.

"Now can I have my wand?" I asked desperately.

"Only if you do that again"

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I said so and the first one didn't do anything." I was about to kiss him when he swooped down and captured my lips with his, his tongue exploring my mouth. It was rather a passionate kiss and when I felt that he'd kissed me long enough I pulled away, feeling disgusted with myself.

I picked up my wand and left in a confused state. I went back to the Gryffindor Tower and straight to bed, trying not to think about what just happened. I couldn't get to sleep so I pulled a book out from under my bed and read it until tiredness over swept me.

"Where were you last night?" asked a half asleep Ellie. We were on our way to the Great Hall for lunch because we'd slept in late as it was the weekend.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted you to help me with my Astrology homework after dinner and you were gone!"

"Oh yeah, I went to go get my wand back"

"From Malfoy?"

"Well who else would've had it? Of course from Malfoy! And let me tell you it wasn't easy getting it back either"

"Do tell," Ellie was such a gossip girl it was kind of funny.

"He didn't want to give it back at first"

"And how did you get it back?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"You know you want to tell me!"

"He-he wanted me to kiss him". As soon as she heard this she put her hands on her mouth, dropping her knife and fork. They clattered on the table, attracting several people's attention, including Malfoy's. My face went pink as I stared hard at my plate to avoid turning red.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed once she'd finally calmed down.

"That isn't the worst of it either," I sighed.

"You didn't... oh my god you did!" she exclaimed when she saw my face.

"How was it?"Ellie asked a few minutes later.

"Good"

"Oh Leah, what am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied automatically, watching as Malfoy left the Great Hall. I didn't see him for the rest of the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday afternoon in Defence against the Dark Arts was, in a way, interesting. We were duelling and the teacher paired me with Malfoy. The teacher explained the rules and on the count of three, Malfoy had yelled "Expelliarmus!" and I was on the ground. He wasn't going to let me attack him first.

I stood up and yelled "Reducto!" back at him, and he was thrown backwards. We continued for a few more minutes when I finally knocked him over and threw his wand out of his hand. I stood at his feet with my wand pointed at him, no care shown on my face as other students gathered around to see what was going on.

He was looking up at me, like he was trying to tell me to not do anything and so I stormed back to my seat and the teacher started another duel with two new students. Our duel was pretty intense, so I took extra care for the rest of the week to stay out of his way, because he looked pretty mad about it.

But on Friday he was approaching me fast I couldn't escape, anger was written all over his face. He cast "Muffliato" on the empty corridor so no one would hear us, and he grabbed the front of my robes, slamming me into the wall behind me.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed.

"Nothing," I said, barely a whisper.

"Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?"

"No"

"You are going to pay for embarrassing me in front of our fellow classmates, do you hear?"

"Want to know why I did it?" He didn't say anything, but was still staring into my chocolate brown eyes, full of worry and his still full of anger.

"I did it because you are a selfish arrogant jerk who is rude to everyone, and you deserved it. So what could possibly be so bad I have to do for this payback huh?"

"Let me get back to you on that one," he replied and let go of me before walking away. I rubbed my chest realizing he had such a strong grip. I didn't pay much attention in class for the rest of the day because I was too busy thinking about what punishment Malfoy would come up with.

Ellie and I went down for dinner and she was telling me all these hilarious jokes that I completely forgot about Malfoy. It was only when I was leaving the Hall by myself did I see him walking towards me. I tried to cut through the other students to get away from him but he kept moving towards me and ended up a few students away so I couldn't get anywhere.

"What do you want now?" I groaned as he stood before me.

"The Yearly Ball is coming up, you have to wear something entirely inappropriate or else"

"Are you serious? That's my payback?"

"Yes and I don't want any excuses either," he replied and I left in a bad mood. Ellie caught me just as I was about to storm upstairs and asked me what happened.

"Serious? Why the Ball? You could get into so much trouble!"

"I know, which is why I'm thinking about not doing it just to annoy him"

"Well if you choose to go ahead with this, let me know because I have the perfect dress for you to make his jaw drop," she smiled and we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure I should wear this? I mean, it's just so short!" I exclaimed. It was an hour before the ball was starting, and I was staring at the girl in the mirror who was dressed in the cutest black dress ever. However, I was almost ready to burst out of the dress it was that tight around my chest.

"I actually think it looks really hot on you! Here try these on," she pulled out some black high heels from under her bed and handed them to me. They went rather well with the dress. I once again thanked the Gods silently for giving me a perfectly thin body.

"Oh and you should wear your hair out! That would look so cool!" Eventually I was ready, wearing black high heels, a black dress, my hair out and a touch of makeup on my eyes and lips.

"Come on, I want to get down there before Neville does so I can surprise him!" Neville was Ellie's date, the lucky thing. She was wearing a light green silk dress which was at least acceptable for the ball. I didn't get asked by anyone, so I figured I'd just go and dance with some other people I knew. Well that was until Draco Malfoy came and stuffed things up.

Luckily there were no teachers at the entrance and I went in there behind Ellie and Neville. Malfoy was sitting at a table with his friends and Crabbe, one of his sidekicks nudged him after forty minutes and pointed to me.

Malfoy looked at me and choked on his pumpkin juice, mentioned something to Crabbe and then made his way over to me.

"Didn't think I'd do it, did you?" I said with gleam.

"I have to say, no, I didn't Miller," Malfoy said, looking me up and down.

"But, I can't allow this," he continued.

"What?" I said in total confusion.

"I'm a prefect, and I cannot allow this, I mean look at how... restricting your dress is; it's unacceptable. You will have to change into something else or I'll ban you for the rest of the evening."

"You can't make me do anything; it's my choice of what I want to wear!"

"Leave," he said, pointing to the entrance doors.

"No"

"Leave now," he said through his clenched teeth. I stepped forward, now really close to his face. God he was even more handsome close up.

"What are you going to do about it?" And that's when I crossed the line. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into an empty corridor.

"You know what happens to those who don't follow Prefects' orders?" I said nothing.

"They get detention, and that's what I will give you if you don't go and change"

"I won't, I'm having far too much fun prancing around in this dress thank you very much," I huffed and he couldn't stop looking me up and down.

"God why are you so beautiful?" he asked, biting his lower lip. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? His silvery gray eyes were looking into mine, searching for an answer. My heart was pounding as I suddenly remembered when he kissed me in the Potions room that night.

"Uhh..." I replied and he was about to lean in and kiss me when Ellie appeared out of nowhere, taking me away from him before he got the chance to do anything. We stumbled into the Gryffindor common room moments later, and I realised that it was way past midnight.

"Looked like you needed saving back there," Ellie said as she changed into her pyjamas.

"Yeah, thank you for that, I owe you my life!" We both laughed before we got into our beds and prepared for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at breakfast Malfoy kept exchanging glances with me, and afterwards I decided to find out what he was up to.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" I said in a rather slightly annoyed tone.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because!"

"Because why?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me. I huffed, stumped to answer him and went to the library. Unfortunately he followed me there. I pretended to be looking for a book when I finally gave in.

"Seriously Malfoy, why are you here?" He stepped closer to me and my heart started beating rapidly. I surely couldn't like him, could I? Not now? I tried to keep my breathing pattern normal, but even he could sense something had changed.

"Never mind," he whispered deeply into my ear, sending shivers down my spine and left. I went straight back to the common room and sat in the chair by the fire, talking to myself.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!"

"Leah?" I turned to see Ellie holding a pile of homework in her arms.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" she said, setting her homework down on the table and sitting next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

"Okay cool, because I was hoping you'd help me with my homework," she said, pulling her Potions essay from the top of the pile, showing me where she needed help. We spent the next three hours going through her homework, and when we'd finished the last piece we rushed down for the last minutes of lunch. Ellie went out to practice her Quidditch after lunch, and I went to support her from the stands. She was a one of the best Beaters that had been on the team in a very long time.

The end of year Quidditch match was the following week, and Ellie really wanted to win that Cup, along with every other Gryffindor. The score was at 320 – 280 Gryffindor to Slytherin. I really wanted the snitch to be found by the Gryffindor Seeker soon, and when I saw Harry's hand close around the snitch I stood up and cheered with everyone else – Gryffindor had won the House Cup!

I saw Malfoy throw his broom on the ground as everyone left the pitch and went to pack up their belongings before the End of Year Feast. I packed all my things in half an hour, and headed down to the feast with Ellie, who was more than excited about the feast.

Once we had finished our delicious meals Professor Dumbledore stood and gave his goodbye speech. He announced the House Cup winner, being Gryffindor, and we all cheered instantly at the mention of this.

I couldn't fall asleep, nor could any of the other girls as there was too much excitement in the air as we would be going home the following day.

I woke rather early and got dressed in normal clothes since my uniform was packed and headed down to breakfast by myself. Malfoy was already in the Hall reading the Daily Prophet and I sat at the Gryffindor table with my back facing him.

I helped myself to some scrambled eggs and pumpkin juice, half eaten it in ten minutes when Ellie came down and joined me. Once we'd finished we dragged our trunks out to the Entrance Hall and continued to the carriages that took us to the station in Hogsmeade.

Once we were on the train I had the most unfortunate run in with Malfoy. He didn't seem to have any kindness left in him, and he snapped at me when I told him to 'have a good holiday'.

"Fine then have a shit holiday, like it'd make a difference!" I yelled at him and he glared at me before disappearing into a nearby compartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry this chapter is super short, i dont know what happened!**

My parents were more than happy to see me at the front door and embraced me in a warm hug before letting me go inside and enjoy my three month holiday. I was taking advantage of the long sleep ins I could have and being allowed to roam the muggle streets whenever I liked to either finish my homework or check out fascinating things. I had missed my mother's cooking; I even helped her make dinner most nights.

I visited Ellie for the last two weeks of the holidays, staying at her place until we had to leave for the train station. When we got our letters from Hogwarts I was more than surprised. Ellie was busy reading her list to notice that tears of joy were forming in my eyes, and when she took it as me crying for the worst she grabbed the letter in my hand and started to read it.

But before she got a chance to get to the part that made me cry I jumped up and screamed "I'M HEAD GIRL!" She finished reading the letter and jumped up too, hugging me. I couldn't believe_ I'd_ been made Head Girl!

The rest of the letter said I was given my own room to sleep in, in the Heads Tower, which I had to share with the Head Boy. It didn't mention who the Head Boy was, but it didn't matter to me because I was so excited. Then once I'd calmed down we went into Diagon Alley to get our new school supplies.

"Come on Leah, wake up, we have to go in a few hours!" Ellie said, jumping on my bed. It was the first day of term, and I still hadn't packed half my stuff for school. I scrambled out of bed, grabbing everything I could in my eye sight that I'd need for the new school year. We shoved our trunks and owls into the car and went to Kings Cross Station.

Ellie and I casually leaned against the barrier, trying not to attract any attention as we slipped through the wall. We put our luggage on the train and I found a compartment with Ellie when I remembered I had to go to the reserved one for the Head Boy and Girl.

I waved goodbye to Ellie as she joined Neville and his friends and I ventured up to the end of the train where said compartment was. But when I opened the door, I found the last person I'd expected to make Head Boy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Malfoy?" I said, sitting down on the seat opposite him.

"Miller," he replied back, looking out the window.

"Why on earth are you Head Boy?" I asked.

"Same reason you are". This stumped me and I soon realised that I would be spending the _entire year _in the same tower as him. My eyes bugged out and he asked what was wrong.

"Uh nothing's wrong, h-how were your holidays?" he eyed me suspiciously before answering my question.

"Just fine" I pulled out a book and started reading it when Malfoy interrupted me.

"Do you ever stop reading?" he complained.

"Why would it matter to you?" I retorted. I could tell it was going to be a long year. We arrived at Hogsmeade station in our robes after having changed some two hours ago. It was chilly so I pulled my robes tighter, directing the first and second years to either the boats or the carriages. They were moving rather slowly. That's when Malfoy pulled up beside me and told me to get in the carriage. I did as he said when I heard him say something unacceptable.

"Midgets go to the giant, slightly bigger midgets go to the carriages. NOW!" he shouted and they all scrammed, disappearing instantly.

"MALFOY! That's unacceptable!" I said as he walked up to me.

"So? At least we'll get out of this cold quicker," he said, climbing into the carriage. He had a point I thought, and I observed him as he stared out the window. He really was rude and arrogant, and I couldn't figure out why on earth he'd been made Head Boy.

We got out and joined our House tables for the Welcoming Feast. I finished my dinner in a flash, eager to hear Dumbledore's speech. Finally after we'd had dessert he stood, clapping his hands together to make the food disappear.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I'm positive it will be an eventful one, making it more memorable than any others. I am pleased to announce our new Head Boy and Girl tonight. Miss Leah Miller, could you please forward up here?"

I stood nervously as everyone around me cheered, and a smile was etched upon my face as I saw everyone looking at me, clapping. Once the cheering had died down, Dumbledore continued.

"And I am proud to announce Mister Draco Malfoy as our Head Boy". Malfoy stood up and everyone in Slytherin cheered at him, making almost as much noise as everyone had for me.

He stood next to me, and seemed to ignore me as Dumbledore finished his speech and we were dismissed to go to our dorms soon afterwards with everyone else. I tried racing to the Heads Tower, but he got there before me. I looked at him and then at the portrait, waiting for him to open it.

"So what's the password then?" he asked me.

"How would I know!"

"Just thought you might, since you know everything," he said, looking around the corridors with his hands in his pockets, avoiding my horror struck face.

"I know everything? You're so rude Malfoy, why don't you go sod off?"

"I will if you will," he said and I huffed, storming around the corner to see if I could find Ellie when I found a piece of parchment in my pocket with the password on it. I ran back to the portrait to find Malfoy gone and I read out the word on the parchment.


	8. Chapter 8

The portrait swung open, revealing a very well decorated common room. There was a fireplace with a red lounge in front of it with another red single seat next to it and a brown coffee table in front of that. On the opposite side of the room was a bookcase filled with numerous titles, and a lounge next to that.

There was a desk under the window and then there was a set of stairs running up to each bedroom. I ran up the right-hand stairs to check out my room, and it was the size of an entire dorm room, with a double bed made with maroon sheets and hangings. The floor was dark wooden with a huge circular blue fluffy rug on the floor.

There was a desk under the window, a chest of drawers next to the door and a red lounge against the wall. I then checked out the bathroom we'd be sharing. It was blue, had a shower, toilet and sink with an old mirror. It looked pretty cosy, despite it being a bathroom.

I opened the door on the other side of the bathroom to see Malfoy's room – it was practically the same as mine, just emerald green instead of maroon. He wasn't in it either, which meant I was by myself in the tower.

I went back down to the common room and looked at the books, choosing one about foreign Potions before sitting down by the fire and reading it. Around two hours later the portrait opened and he came in.

"How-when did you get in here?" he huffed like he'd been running.

"I got in here three hours ago. Where were you?" I said smartly.

"With-never mind," he said.

"Why shouldn't I mind?"

"Because you don't need to know, God you're so nosy"

"Nosy? I just asked you a question, Malfoy, and you go and call me nosy!" I placed a bookmark in the Potions book and stood up.

"You really are an ass Malfoy," I hissed and went to my own room, dressing down to a tank top and short pyjama shorts before climbing into my new bed, falling asleep shortly after, ignoring the anger I had towards him right now.

The next morning Ellie asked me how the new tower was.

"It's amazing, you should come check it out sometime," I said, finishing my breakfast.

"How is it sharing it with Malfoy though?"

"We had an argument last night; it's going to take some getting used to"

"I could say the same thing Miller," said a cold voice behind us. I turned around to see Malfoy standing there looking smug.

"Headmaster wants the Head Boy and Girl to be partnered up for every lesson together to set a role model to other students that opposite houses _can_ work together," he said with displeasure in his voice and my jaw dropped open as he turned and left.

"But I have ALL my classes with him! I'm going to DIE!" I said rather loudly, attracting a few people's attention before they returned to their breakfast.

"Think of the bright side, at least he isn't ugly," Ellie shrugged and I stormed to Potions. I knew I was early but I took a seat in the back row so hopefully when Malfoy entered he wouldn't see me. I was in the middle of thinking of turning him into a ferret as payback sometime when he sat down next to me as the rest of the class filed in. I shifted in my seat and he laughed.

"I don't like this any more than you do," he said, placing his things on the desk.

"Then be a darl and go die," I replied back with no empathy in my voice.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ouch," he said sarcastically but I hardly heard him because I was intently listening to Professor Snape explaining today's lesson. Once the instructions appeared on the chalk board I went and collected the ingredients from the store room. Upon my return I noticed Malfoy hadn't done anything yet, but I ignored him until halfway through the lesson when he still hadn't done anything.

"Malfoy, why aren't you doing anything?" I asked, stirring the potion with my wand.

"Because you're doing it for me"

"That isn't how this is supposed to work"

"Then enlighten me." I couldn't think of anything and he saw my stumped expression and said "I thought so". I just rolled my eyes.

Several classes later, after receiving full marks in Potions and a hell of a lot of homework it was time for dinner. I managed to find Ellie who was just coming out of her Muggle Studies class. I hadn't seen her all day, even at lunch she was absent.

She started telling me about something called a vacuum cleaner and how it was used to clean floors but I wasn't really paying attention because every so often Malfoy would be distracting me with Pansy, who was resting comfortably on his shoulder.

After dinner I went back to the tower and started my homework at my desk. I was just completing the rather detailed diagram of the herbs for my Potions essay when I heard someone shriek nearby. Great, he's brought Pansy up here just when I wanted to do my homework, I thought, trying to zone out the pair of them but it was getting difficult so I went to bed, lying awake, thinking of how rude it was of him to disturb me like that.

Eventually she left around ten o'clock and I got out of bed. I opened his door to see him getting ready for sleep. He was only wearing black pyjama pants but I pushed the image out of my head and said 'ahem'.

"Yes? Don't you ever knock?"

"Don't you ever know how rude it is to _forget _to silence your room when one is trying to do her homework?" I replied, folding my arms.

"You know, for a smart and nosy person like yourself, I'd have thought you'd wear something more... smart to bed," he suggested, looking me up and down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Maybe you should wear it instead of your uniform," he said and a smirk formed on his lips. I raised my eyebrows and went back to my room.

The next morning my uniform had changed. I could hardly close my shirt and my skirt was around 8 inches shorter. Definitely noticeable, so I kept my robes shut tightly. It was only when Ellie joined me at breakfast and asked why I was so conscious about hiding behind my robes.

"I'm pretty sure it was Malfoy, but somehow my uniform just got shorter overnight and I was too afraid to ask him this morning," I explained. I had Charms class first, with him and with Ellie, so when we got to the classroom I sat next to Ellie and talked to her the whole time, ignoring the Slytherin Prince on my other side.

Only when I found a note in front of me did I realise he was trying to talk to me. I opened it and read it quickly.

_You look good in your _adjusted_ uniform today_

"I knew it was you," I hissed at him, watching as a smirk crawled upon his face.

_Fix it now,_ I wrote back.

_No. _When we reached the tower that night I lashed out at him. He was sitting on the lounge when I entered.

"Why the HELL did you mess with my uniform?"

"Why not?" he smirked.

"I'm going to go fix it, and if you mess with it again, you'll wish you were never born," I said before going to my room and pulling out my wand. I muttered a few spells and soon my uniform was normal. Not feeling like going to bed just yet, I changed into my pyjamas (longer ones this time) and went back to the common room.

He was still there and hardly noticed me enter the room again, so I picked up the book I'd read yesterday and sat on the opposite side of the room to him.

"Why'd you change pyjamas? I liked the other ones," he said, and I looked up from my book to see him looking straight at me.

"It's highly unlikely you will _ever_ see me in them again after today," I said, returning my gaze to the book. I eventually gave up sitting in the same room as him and went to bed. Around halfway through the night I had the most bizarre dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Malfoy's arms were around me, and I was kissing – yes kissing – him deeply. I then sat upright, slightly shaky from the dream.

"No way," I said to myself before falling back onto my pillows. Why on earth would I be dreaming of Malfoy?

Ellie had joined me in Potions today because her partner was away, as was Malfoy, and I had no idea why he was absent.

"Today, you will brew the Draught of Living Death. The list of ingredients is on the board. You have 1 hour and 20 minutes. Begin." Snape said.

"The Draught of Living Death? That's one of the hardest potions to make!" Ellie loudly whispered to me, grabbing Snape's attention too.

"There is to be no talking either," he said in a monotone voice and we collected the ingredients and started. Halfway through I was really having trouble and asked Ellie what to do next and she had no idea so she shrugged her shoulders.

I asked the other people around me and almost jumped out of my skin when I turned back to my cauldron. Snape was standing right there, his face level with mine and let me tell you, he is getting really old.

"What did I say about no talking?" he said impatiently.

"Detention for you and your little friend here," he said looking at Ellie. We said nothing and he returned to his desk. I looked at Ellie and she gave me a sympathetic look. Great, I'd just gotten myself and my best friend into trouble that we didn't even mean to start. Class finished and I hadn't, neither had Ellie and we weren't quite sure how to empty out our cauldrons seeing as it had poison in it. I decided to ask the Professor.

"Professor Snape, err how exactly are we meant to empty out our cauldrons?"

"You can't see I'm a little busy here? Figure it out" and he went back to his work. Malfoy walked up to Snape's desk and stood there for ages talking to him about something important, and then turned and saw us.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"We don't know how to empty this"

"What is it?"

"The Draught of Living-"

"-Death, just pour it down the sink." We went to tip out our potion down the sink when Snape got up and left. We hurriedly emptied the cauldrons and packed up our things, leaving before he could return and yell at us.

"I don't think I can last any longer in that class!" Ellie breathed and we both laughed as we headed to dinner. After we'd eaten I told Ellie I was going to go to the library while she went out for Quidditch practice.

I entered the library and went to the back section. There weren't many students in the library at this time of the night, so it was quiet enough for me to read in peace. Well, that was until I was greatly disturbed by none other than Malfoy and Pansy. They were getting rather very intimate and were not being quiet about it either. Frustrated at the fact that I could no longer read in peace, I stood up and separated them instantly with my wand.

"So that'll be ten points from Slytherin for disrupting other students, five points for too much public display of affection and another five points because I just don't like you Malfoy," I said, leaving him and Pansy rather confused as I packed up my things and left.

Once I was inside the tower I threw my things down on the lounge opposite the fireplace but they fell onto the floor and I couldn't be bothered to pick them up either. I pulled out the book I'd been reading in the library and sat down, trying to focus again on reading but I was disrupted yet again by Malfoy.

He was fuming at the fact I had firstly interrupted them, and then taken points away from him. I continued reading and pretended that I hadn't heard him come in. This only lasted until he ripped the library book from my hands and threw it across the room.

"You'd better not have damaged that," I said, going over to retrieve it.

"You can't take house points away from the Head Boy!" he sneered. I stood up straight and replied, "I believe I just did".

"Why did you interrupt us? We were fine before you came in!"

"As I said before, too much public display of affection"

"Unlike you, I have standards, and I like to keep them high so why don't you shove off it?"

"If I had standards, you'd be at the very bottom, under vermin. Besides, when have you ever seen me with someone?" I said smartly before going to my room, locking the door magically and silencing my room so I couldn't hear him. Right now we pretty much wanted to slit each other's throats.


	11. Chapter 11

I stayed out of Malfoy's way the following week, as he did mine. A lot of students had somehow found out that the Head Boy and Head Girl were not talking to each other due to an argument they'd had. Ellie was really nice and stayed by me most of the time, but when I was in the Head Tower with him, I was by myself.

I stayed in my room mostly, and whenever I was in the common room I occupied myself with a book. It was only after a month of ignoring each other, were we called up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

We were in Transfiguration and I was just about to Transfigure Malfoy into a ferret after we'd been making snide remarks to each other when Professor McGonagall snapped. She sent us straight to Dumbledore's office where we were still making remarks when Dumbledore silenced us.

"It has come to mine and a great portion of the school's attention that the both of you are not getting along as well as I'd hoped. So, action must be taken, yes? I am pleading you, for the sake of Head reputation, to please put whatever it is between you behind and become civil to each other." We looked at each other and suddenly felt guilty.

"If you cannot take upon board what I have asked from you tonight, then perhaps I was wrong when I chose both of you for your positions. If you cannot change in the next few days, I may have to give someone else a go at Head Boy and Head Girl."

"NO!" we both replied and a slight smile formed on Dumbledore's old face.

"Off you go then, I expect to see change soon," he said as we left his office. We made our way silently to lunch, and when I sat down next to Ellie she asked me what happened. I told her everything Dumbledore had told us and she said she would hate to have to be nice to Malfoy.

I took a bite out of a sandwich and then remembered I had promised Ellie I would spend some time with her out on the Quidditch pitch and she hadn't forgotten either because when she'd finished her lunch she dragged me out to the pitch and we flew around for a while. I was rather skilled at flying, but I never tried out for the Quidditch team.

By the time I got back to the tower I was rather cold, and made my way to the bathroom when Malfoy spoke to me.

"You're a good flyer," he said, and I looked into his room to see him relaxed on his bed, writing something on a sheet of parchment. He looked at me for an answer so I simply said 'thanks'. After my shower I got into my short pyjama shorts and a slightly large hoodie before going down to the common room to read.

"I thought you said I'd never see you in those shorts ever again?" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, I don't need this right now okay, I'm tired and I don't want to argue with you anymore," I sighed, setting my book down. He sat down next to me and started tracing circles on my leg. It felt nice so I let him continue when I snapped back to reality – here I was letting the person who I'd argued with nonstop all year touch me? I stood up rather too fast that I fell over.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" I hissed.

"Well, you do look rather dashing in your pyjamas," he smiled.

"Why would you want to touch me after all those things you called me? I'm nothing to you!" I yelled.

"Smart enough to stay on two feet?" he suggested and I huffed.

"I don't know what you're playing at here, but stop it; otherwise I will request a room outside this tower"

"That bothers me how? Quite frankly, I'd _love _this place to myself." I turned on my heel and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

It was some weeks later and our friendship had grown a little stronger. But whenever he brought Pansy inside the tower, he always forgot to silence his room just so it would annoy me. So I had my ways of getting him back.

And every time it frustrated the hell out of him. If we were in the common room I'd tap my foot or start humming, or turn the pages loudly, or yawn etc. If we were in the classroom I would pretend I couldn't see the board and lean on him, or I'd practice spells on his equipment. But one night I took it too far with the humming.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe perhaps you'll never get anyone if you're that annoying?" he snapped angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said and he stormed to his room.

"Oh yeah, you don't want to fight like a man, instead choose to cower in your room!" I shouted after him. He opened the door, having taken his robes off and tried to get his shirt off before I disrupted him and stopped short a few centimetres from my face, raging.

"How dare you say I _cower, _like you wouldn't do the same, all you Gryffindorks think you're so _brave_ and _courageous._" My mouth dropped open and I sat on the lounge. He sat next to me and tried to apologise as he realised that what he just said had really hurt me.

"Leah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that-"

"Remember what Dumbledore wanted? This is the exact _opposite_!" I said shakily.

"Well why are you always annoying me?"

"You start it"

"How?"

"Firstly, you forget to silence your room whenever your stupid girlfriend is in there with you and it always distracts me from whatever I'm doing," I said, crossing my arms.

"Bet you're jealous aye," he smirked and I stood up.

"Actually, yes I am," I said and went to walk away when his hand wrapped around mine.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room," I replied and tried to pull my hand away from him but his grip only tightened.

"You're not going anywhere until we sort this out," he said and pulled me back down to the lounge.

"What is there to sort?"

"The fact that we just had yet another argument," he said sternly.

"And?"

"Why you just said my girlfriend makes you jealous," he raised an eyebrow at me. It had finally boiled down to this – we'd argued all year and somehow I found myself attracted to him. And now he was going to find out.

"Okay Leah I'm going ask you something, please don't lie" I looked at him before he continued.

"Are you attracted to me?" I really badly wanted to sink into the lounge and never come out.

"You will never know," I said and ran to my room. There was a knock on the door shortly after.

"Leah open the door!"

"Go away!" I shouted. But this was useless since he blasted the door open.

"Tell me the truth!" he said, stepping into my room.

"This is how you find out if a girl likes you? Blast their doors open and interrogate them?"

"Just answer the question"

"Make me," I spat.

"You don't want me to make you answer it, trust me" I stood in front of the window and looked out, hoping he would leave. He didn't. Instead, he stood right behind me and whispered in my ear.

"I think_ I_ like you," he said and left my room. I couldn't take him for real, of course he just lied, why on earth would he like me? Confused, I went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"He likes me," I said the next morning at breakfast.

"Who does?" Ellie asked, halfway through a mouthful.

"Malfoy," I said as I sat down opposite her.

"Malfoy? Wait why would he like YOU? You two have been at each other all year!"

"I don't know but I'm positive he's lying" I said, biting into my toast. In all the lessons I had with him that day, he acted like nothing had happened, like he hadn't said those words last night, which made me sure that he had lied.

I sat on the lounge that night reading yet another book and he was at the desk near the window, writing on parchment rather intently. I wanted to ask him about last night, but couldn't find the right time. I eventually gave in and just asked.

"Hey what you said last night, were you... messing around with me?" I asked. He turned around from his work and I could see how tired he was. I stood up, leaving the book on the lounge.

"Sorry I shouldn't have disturbed you, I'll go," I said and went to my room, unaware he was following me. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my teeth, only noticing him when I'd finished. I turned around and was about to ask him why he was there when he never gave me the chance to.

He kissed me deeply like in my dream, and I could only take what he was giving me, I was too nervous to give it back. It was just like the kiss he'd given me last year, only stronger. I pulled away and looked even more confused than before.

"I wasn't joking around with you Leah, I really do like you"

"But... why? You already have a girlfriend, and I'm sure she won't let you have another one!"

"You're amazing, smart, funny and beautiful to me, no matter how much we fight, and I can always dump Pansy," he said and pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around him and we just stood there for a while, not talking. It was kind of nice.

I was daydreaming about Malfoy in Potions the next day, despite him being right next to me and had just gotten to the part where he'd kissed me when I got interrupted.

"Miss Miller, are you paying attention?" yelled a rather annoyed Snape.

"Yes Professor"

"Then tell me what I just told the class?"

"I don't know Sir"

"You don't... know? 20 points from Gryffindor, keep it up and you'll lose more." Several other Gryffindors groaned as he continued teaching and didn't bother me for the rest of the lesson. At lunch whenever I looked over at him, he grinned back, attracting attention and not just from Ellie. She questioned what I was doing.

"What am I doing?" I asked half zoned out.

"You keep looking at Malfoy, and he is looking back at you. What's going on? Did something happen last night? Or any night?"

"Well, you know how I said he said he liked me?"

"Yeah?" she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Turns out he was telling the truth. And last night he kissed me," I said.

"Oh GOD!"

"What?"

"This is so romantic! My best friend is going to go out with the hottest guy in school! And not to mention the baddest," she grinned and I said nothing. Malfoy sidled up next to me.

"Yeah?" I said to him.

"Want to go for a walk?" he suggested and held out his hand.

"Uh I guess... I'll see you later Ellie," I managed to say before I had to catch up with Malfoy. We left the Hall and headed outside. It was a cool breezy day, perfect for spending the day outdoors. He led me to a tree beside the Black Lake and went to sit down when I pulled him back towards me. I smashed my lips on his and locked my arms around his neck while his hands were on my waist and he was kissing me back the same way I was as I remembered the words Ellie had used to describe Malfoy.

"That felt good," I said and sat down against the tree.

"You know, you never answered my question, but I think I know the answer to it now," he said as he looked out on the lake.

"Oh yeah?"

"You like me," he grinned and there was no denying it now.

"So what if I do? Lots of girls do"

"Yes, but those girls aren't _you_. And I thought I'd let you know I broke up with Pansy."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, want to go somewhere more... private?"

"Why?"

"You'll see," he said and then we ran to our tower. He was on my lips in seconds and dragged me over to the lounge. After around an hour of making out I realised something.

"Don't you think it's funny how we used to hate each other and now we're all over each other?"

"I guess, but it's worth it," he replied and lightly kissed me before going up to the bathroom. I put my hands on my head and tried to figure out what had happened. I was going out with Draco Malfoy, the meanest yet hottest guy who'd made my life hell for six and a half years. I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

We entered the Hall and split for our House tables. Ellie noticed I was rather cheerful but said nothing. Once I'd finished dinner and everyone left the Great Hall, I headed to the seventh floor for patrol of the corridors for the night. Malfoy was stationed on the floor below me, so there was no chance of running into him.

Five hours later it was way past midnight and I was almost falling asleep when Malfoy came around the corner rather quickly.

"What's up?" I asked, wondering if he needed help dealing with a student or something, but it wasn't either of those.

"I'm going back to the Tower, you coming?"

"Yeah," I replied and followed him to the portrait. He said the password (fairy lights) and we went to our rooms. When I opened the door I screamed loudly and then ran into Malfoy's room. He looked rather alarmed and asked what was wrong.

"There's-a-huge-snake-in-my-room," I breathed and he flew past me, returning seconds later.

"I thought you were smart," he said.

"I freaked out okay, getting rid of it myself didn't come to my mind"

"How do you think that snake got in there?"

"No idea"

"Well you can go back in there now"

"I don't want to," I said, my arms folded.

"Okay, then go sleep in the common room," he said.

"No," I said and climbed into his bed.

"Or you could just sleep in my bed, that's cool," he said and I looked at him to find him smirking, not mad. He got in beside me and turned the light off. I snuggled closer to him and he put his arms around me.

The next morning it was raining and the constant hammering of it against the window woke me up rather early. I went to get out of bed when the arms around me tightened slightly. I turned over to see Malfoy; he was still asleep but mumbled something along the lines of 'stay in bed longer', so I did.

When I woke again it was past midday and I got out of bed without a hassle. I got dressed into jeans and a country shirt and went down for lunch, joining Ellie who was talking passionately about Herbology with Neville.

"Hey haven't seen you all morning!" she greeted me brightly.

"Yeah, I was asleep as usual," I said, grabbing some lunch as she laughed at something Neville said. I was too busy eating to notice anything, but when we were outside the Hall, Ellie told me something surprising.

"Neville asked me out last night, how cool is that!"

"That's awesome! Oh great Ellie! I'm really prou-"

"Leah can we talk?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Malfoy.

"Yeah sure," I said, throwing an I'm-sorry look at Ellie, who forgave me instantly.

"Am I in trouble?" was the first thing I asked. Stupid, yes I know, but I still had to ask it.

"No, it's nothing like that, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for Christmas"

"Ooh I'd love to, but I can't, promised I'd stay at Hogwarts," I said, looking at the disappointment on his face.

"Just for a few days?" he pleaded softly.

"Mm okay," I replied, watching Ellie and Neville in the distance.

"Thank you Leah!" he exclaimed and gave me a huge hug. The following week I was on the train back to London with Malfoy, and seeing as I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night I decided to take a nap on the train. I was woken up several hours later by Malfoy, who told me we were at Kings Cross Station. As we drove into the Malfoy Manor I started to get nervous.

"Malfoy are you sure it's alright if I'm here?"

"Yes, just relax," he said calmly and kissed my forehead.

"What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they will Leah!" We got out and ducked under the cover above the front door since it was raining heavily. Malfoy opened the door and let me through first, being a gentleman and we were busy getting our coats off that we didn't notice his father sitting on the lounge in front of us.


	15. Chapter 15

"Draco, I didn't expect you home so soon," he said coldly, startling us.

"And who might this be?" He continued in the same cold voice as he neared us.

"Father this is Leah, she's a friend, Leah this is my father," he said and looked at the ground like he was ashamed of this. I shook hands with him and then Malfoy took me upstairs to his bedroom. Once the door was shut I asked questions.

"Why'd you introduce me as a friend to your dad?"

"He wouldn't approve of me if I had chosen a Gryffindor and half blood as a girlfriend, let alone a friend, he's so obsessed with pure bloods it sucks," he said, throwing his bags on the ground, knocking a frame off the edge of the desk.

"Sorry" he apologised seconds later as he picked up the frame.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that, it's not good for anyone," I said, putting my arms around him.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight? My bed or your own?" he asked. I smiled at him like he already knew the answer.

"With me it is then," he smiled and we went to bed. I stayed on one side and he was on the other.

The next morning it was still raining, so Malfoy showed me around the house. It was more like an empty museum than a home, but I still loved all of it. When we reached the ballroom (yes, the Malfoys had a ballroom in their home), we danced. He taught me a new one, the waltz and it was kinda romantic.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked once we had returned to the beginning of the tour, aka the bedroom.

"I'm kinda hungry," I said, noticing the fact that my stomach was grumbling. He led me to the kitchen and pulled out some kind of pasta dish from the fridge.

"I wouldn't have thought people like you would use muggle items," I stated and he smiled.

"Believe me, we're not that different to other wizards," he said, handing me the plate. We sat at the dining table and ate in silence when somehow we started talking about what we were going to do after Hogwarts. He was planning on getting a Quidditch scholarship, and I was thinking of going to a university to study the law of potion making or something, I hadn't really made up my mind.

It was also quite awkward knowing that both his parents were in the house, so we couldn't just hook up whenever we pleased, unless it was a bedroom. I don't know why I was so conscious about being here and being his girlfriend, but I was.

The rain cleared by nightfall and since we couldn't go outside (otherwise we'd catch a chill) we played Wizard Chess by the fire. Malfoy's mother Narcissa was sitting nearby watching us, and I felt much more comfortable around her than his father. We eventually went to bed around eleven o'clock, listening to the freshly fallen rain pattering against the window.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey it's Christmas Eve!" I said cheerily, sitting up straight in bed. Malfoy stirred next to me and mumbled something, so I decided to take this opportunity to wake him up. I quietly moved on top of him and held my face about an inch away from his and I couldn't help but smile. He soon stirred and when he realised something was on him, he opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered, trying to sit upright, but failed.

"Good morning," I said in my still cheery voice, leaning down to kiss him. He broke away and said, "Good morning beautiful," before going to kiss me again but I had left the room by then. He chased me down to the floor below, and we were acting like children do when playing tip – you aren't quiet about it. He caught me just before the front door and whispered for me to be quiet and then kissed me to make sure I was quiet.

"I know it's Christmas Eve, that's why I got you something."

"Oh you shouldn't have!"

"It's under your pillow, go open it," he said and I went up, looked under the pillow and sure enough there was a present there. I took it back downstairs and sat down next to Malfoy on the lounge. I ripped the paper off and saw that it was a blue box. I opened it to find a silver chain with a small red book charm on it. I threw my arms around Malfoy's neck in happiness and he put it on me.

"I feel bad, I haven't gotten you anything," I said and he said it was fine. I spent the rest of the morning in his room, thinking of what to get him when I heard raised voices.

"You know how much she means to me Father! I can't choose one or the other!" I could hear Malfoy yell from downstairs.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to choose, it's either her or a life changing career."

"Then I choose her. Goodbye father," Malfoy spat and ran up to where I was.

"Come on, we have to go." He said and I used my wand to pack all my things before running out the front door, Malfoy's hand closed tightly around mine. Once we were outside the property, we Disapparated to Hogsmeade. We stopped to catch our breath on a seat outside Honeydukes.

"I'm so sorry, he has no idea, and on Christmas Eve too!" he apologised.

"Draco, its fine."

"That's the first time you've called me that," he pointed out and I smiled to myself. We set off for Hogwarts, reaching the Entrance Hall after dinner. Malfoy went up to our Tower but I ran into Ellie before I even made it to the second floor. I told her about the necklace and the few days I'd spent at the Manor and she was happy for me, except the fact that I didn't even get to spend Christmas at his place.

"Oh well, I can spend it with you instead!" I laughed and then went to the tower to find Malfoy being rather unusually quiet.

"You okay?" I said, sitting next to him. He looked at me and it appeared as though he'd been crying.

"No, my father wants me to choose between you, an amazing cheerful beautiful person or a stupid career. And I don't want to lose you as much as I want this career."

"School finishes in two weeks, I'll be fine, you know that," I said and he hugged me.

The last two weeks of school were busy, with exams, last minute forms for leaving school and other things. Finally, but very sadly our last arrived and I felt both excited and sad that I had finished school. Malfoy and I were in the same cabin as we were in at the start of the school year and we talked about what was going to happen. Apparently his father wanted him to play Quidditch and having a girlfriend would only get in the way. Sure I was sad that I wouldn't get to be with him anymore but I knew I'd be alright in the long run. I eventually made my way down to where Ellie was and spent the rest of the trip with her.

I got my luggage and met my parents on the station. They took me home and I fell asleep instantly.


	17. Chapter 17

I finished filling out the form for the job I was applying for – a position in the Quidditch shop down the street. I know it sounds silly but it reminded me of Malfoy and oddly enough, I didn't feel sad either. Well, that was until I started hearing him on the radio news, and read about him in the Daily Prophet and I dated other guys. Try that for four years, without a single word from Malfoy and you'd start to miss him sorely too.

One night however I was alone, stacking stocks on the shelves behind the counter when the door opened. I didn't look to see who it was, but when I heard their voice I almost died.

"Yeah could I get some broom polish?" said the voice and I dropped all the magazines that were in my arms. I flew down to the floor and picked them up hastily before grabbing the broom polish. I turned around and faced the one man I'd been sorely missing.

"Anything else?" I said and he looked at me, instantly recognising me. He looked me up and down seductively as though to say he wanted me, but all he said was "No." Then he jumped the counter and kissed me. At first I didn't know what was going on and when I finally snapped to my senses I pulled away.

"Leah, will you marry me?" He asked pleadingly.

"Malfoy, you can't just do that!"

"Do what?"

"Walk in here after four years and ask me to marry you! What about Quidditch?" He held up the Daily Prophet which was on the counter behind him and showed me. It said that he had quit Quidditch to try and find the one love of his life.

"Well that'll be three galleons," I said, ignoring the newspaper. He paid and left rather disappointed. I picked up the newspaper and quickly skimmed the article. It said that he was looking for me and I ran out of the store to see him only a few metres away.

"HEY!" I yelled and he turned around. I didn't slow my pace as I approached him, jumping on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him, leaning down and meeting his lips with mine before agreeing that I wanted to marry him. He took me back to the store, locked the door and he made love to me for a very long time.

I woke the next morning to find we were still in the store and we were both under a blanket with no clothes on. Embarrassed that I'd fallen asleep like that, I pulled my clothes on and watched Malfoy sleep. I eventually decided to wake him up and he wasn't happy that it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet.

"Come back to the Manor, I want you to stay with me until we get married," he said, opening the door. I followed him outside; made sure everything was in order inside the store before locking it and Disapparated with him to the Malfoy Manor. The last time I was there, things hadn't gone too well and I only hoped they would be better this time around. We quietly made our way up to his room, making no noise at all. I went back to sleep, as did Malfoy, only woken by shouting four hours later. It seemed that Malfoy's father had found out his son was marrying the same girl from five years ago and he was outraged. This became very clear whenever we were in the same room; he would be sort of sulking in a way until I left.

"Don't worry, it's only until the wedding," Malfoy assured me one morning. But for the entire month that we spent planning our wedding, his father always went out of his way to cause havoc. Narcissa, Malfoy's mother was constantly telling Lucius to grow up, which made him even angrier before leaving the room. Finally, our day had come and I was slightly nervous about being in front of all these people I didn't know. But one thing that definitely surprised me was the fact that I was now pregnant, and I was too afraid to tell Malfoy.


	18. Chapter 18

All I could hear downstairs was swearing, spells being cast and things breaking. Malfoy and his father were having a duel, and it wasn't a fake one either. The look on Lucius's face could have killed if it wanted to, and Malfoy was calling me to go downstairs and get out of the house. I did, but not without a few hexes hitting me, singeing my dress, cuts to my arms and bruises in various places. I ran. Ran all the way to a nearby forest and deep into it at that. I didn't want to be found, I was too scared that I was going to die. I fell down to the ground, mud covering the bottom half of my dress. Nothing mattered more to me in the world than Malfoy, and it didn't look like he'd be finding me anytime soon.

Around an hour later he stumbled into the forest, calling out my name, desperately trying to find me. I was too weak to respond, so I waited for him to find me, which he did.

"Leah, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he said and helped me stand up.

"I-I'm fine, I don't suppose we could go back for the wedding then," I said and looked into his eyes.

"I want to marry you right here, because I don't need a piece of paper telling me how much I love you Leah," he said and romantically embraced me before disapparating to a cottage in the country for our honeymoon. We spent a lot of time in the bedroom, but it was nice to now be a part of his life in more ways than one.

We'd been there a month and I finally built up the courage to tell him that I was in fact, pregnant. I told him right after breakfast, and he was rather surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Leah!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco, I couldn't build up the nerve to tell you earlier!" But what he did next wasn't what I expected. He walked over to me and I expected him to slap me, but instead he kissed me.

"I love you more than anything in this entire world. Including Quidditch."

"Aww. I have to go grocery shopping, anything you want?"

"Nah, just get the usual stuff," he said before I apparated to the mall. I could still Apparate, it was only when I reached 5 months that I couldn't do it anymore. So anyway, when I got to the mall I noticed a stand which wasn't usually there. It was selling jeans which claimed to make the person who wore them make their partner want to have sex with them instantly. I didn't believe they worked, so I went up to the store lady and told her what I thought and you know what? She gave me a pair for free to try them and I continued with the grocery shopping. I eventually got back home with the jeans on to find Malfoy on the lounge, reading the Daily Prophet.

"I'm back," I said, setting the food down on the table. He looked up t me hungrily and then was by my side instantly, kissing me and he couldn't stop. Then he took me to the soft rug on the floor and we did it for half an hour and when he'd finished, I whispered in his ear to do it again, so he did. Then the charm's effects wore off him and he got control of himself.

"What just happened?" He said. I held up the jeans and told him about them. We returned to the mall the next day and I paid for them to keep when the store lady noticed that I was with the famous Quidditch player Draco Malfoy, who was currently hanging around my waist and kissing my cheek occasionally.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked excitedly and he signed a photo of him for her. Then we went back home and enjoyed the rest of the day together.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER:

We'd bought a really nice house in the suburbs and never really heard from Malfoy's parents, except his mother who visited us regularly. I'd given birth to twins, a boy and girl, the girl we called Lilieth and she looked exactly like me and the boy we called Scorpius who looked exactly like Draco. We lived happily ever after.


End file.
